Captured
by SuaSponte
Summary: After the nyo! women left their brothers to live their own lives, they are captured by the government and are put back to work in the business as a country. How will the brothers and sisters cope having to work with each others after having their history shattered, and will they ever get past the memories of each other's actions? -Maybe pairings...not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

**I probably won't update this regularly but the idea popped into my head and I didn't have any work to do so... Also, sorry for not continuing on the other stories but I don't know how to continue on them. I'm still trying though with one of them though. School's been a drag. Please tell me your opinion on this beginning. **

* * *

Alice was spending a quiet day at her home drinking tea and listening to her old band preform from back in the 80's on a DVD. She lived upstairs from the flower store that she and François owned together ever since the hundred year war ended, but her coworker/roommate was out getting food for dinner. Also, it was a Sunday so she didn't have to work in her store today though it wasn't a problem for her; it beat having to try and save a country that her good for nothing brother kept fucking up.

The rain outside had started to pick up and the low roar of thunder became louder and louder as time went on. Alice looked out the window with little concern for François because she knew that she would be back soon anyways, but Alice went downstairs and waited in the rocking chair by the door anyways just out of habit. She looked around at the flower shop and smiled; her thoughts floating away to the past.

"Running away may have been the best choice of my life." She thought to herself as she took a book from the counter and started reading it.

A little more time went on and François finally came home, her hands filled with groceries from the store and her clothes completely soaked.

"Glad you made it." Alice smiled as she grabbed some of the groceries from her friend's arms.

"Mon Dieu, the rain here is unbearable Alice." François muttered as she walked upstairs with her bags.

"It's not my fault. I used to help control the country, not the weather." Alice rolled her eyes as she followed.

"Don't bring up such horrible memories. I'm still trying to get over all that."

Alice chuckled as she opened the fridge. "Well it's over now. Those stupid men can worry about their own countries from now on."

"Dieu merci (thank god). The government was such a pain."

There was a knock at the door which stopped the two cold. "Perhaps it's just a customer." Alice muttered as she looked down the stairwell to the back of the store.

She walked down to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry sir but we're ACK~!" The man grabbed Alice and then two more stormed into the building.

"FRANCOIS!" Alice screamed as she struggled out of the hand cuffs that the man in the black suit was putting on her.

"THE FUCK?!" François shouted as she was brought downstairs, kicking the two men restraining her.

"What is this?! You can't just barge in here! I have my rights!" Alice shouted.

Then a man dressed in all black came up from the front step and took a step in front of Alice and François. He pulled out a form of identification and flashed it at the two. "You two are under arrest for deserting your responsibilities as countries and treason against your siblings."

Alice and François looked at him with despise. They had stayed hidden for years, so why was it now that they were caught. Alice looked at the man and spat in his face. "Get out of my store."

With that they were put in the car and driven away to an unknown destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Please just imagine that they are speaking their language**

"Come on! You're stronger than that! What ever happened to pushing yourself to the limit you pansies?!" Monika shouted at the men who were running a few feet behind her, all of them sweating buckets.

"Come on! One more mile!" She shouted at them as she casually ran backwards to face them. "I thought you all were men, not little boys!"

The men groaned as they sped up to try and meet her speed, but none of them came close to beating her. They all finally reached the end of the trail and the men who were all wearing military training clothes passed out on the floor, all of them drenched in sweat. Monika, on the other hand, had barely broken a sweat.

"Good job men. You've completed your ten miler in record time." She smiled and cracked open her canteen that was hanging off the side of her green cargo pants.

"Major Bielschmidt!" A voice far off in the distance shouted in her direction, grabbing not only her, but the other's attention.

Down the hill a group of soldiers were driving up in a jeep, their faces filled with concern. They drove up to Monika and one of the men stepped out. He gave her a salute and then gave hear the news.

"A group of men demand your presence immediately Major Bielschmidt ma'am!"

"As ease soldier. Who are they?"

"Not sure ma'am, but they sounded important when they came into the base."

Monika rolled her eyes. "Very well, take me to them. Private Greve, take these men down the hill."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" The soldier gave a salute then took a swig of water from his canteen.

Monika hopped onto the jeep and was driven down to the base, the men all quiet as they drove on; Monika didn't mind this since it was normal around her. Monika had been one of the first women to ever succeed in such a position in the military, and it was incredible what her impact did to them all. Back in World War 2 she had acted as an underground soldier, trying to get all the civilians out of Europe as the war that her brother was part of raged on. She was one of the most respected people out there and she was happy for it even if it meant all the hard work she had to do in the past. She even had to leave her family and…never mind.

The jeep pulled up to the base and Monika was led to the office area where the Colonel was residing. She opened the door and found herself surrounded by five men in black while the Colonel was nowhere to be seen. One of the men took a step behind her and shut the door.

One of the main men took a step in front of her. "Monika Bielschmidt, you are under arrest for treason and deserting of your responsibilities as a country. Please come with us."

"What is this? Where is Colonel Adler?" She got into a fighting position and glared daggers at the group.

"Please come with us or we'll have to use force." The man put his hand up.

"Not until I see proper identification!" She shouted but the men just ignored her demand.

The man put his hand into a fist and the others went on to attack her but with no prevail. Her strength totally blew them all back as each of the men were punched or kicked to the ground. Each of them was completely unconscious on the floor and Monika had no idea what to do; her train of thought was then disrupted by the ring of the telephone on the Colonel's desk. Reluctantly she picked it up and answered it.

"This is Colonel Adler." She spoke in a low, manly voice.

The voice on the other end surprised Monika. "May I speak to Monika? This is Feliciana Vargas. Please, it's very urgent that I speak to her." Her voice was low and somewhat muffled.

"Feli? This is Monika. What's wrong?"

"Monika, get out of there now! I don't know who these men are but…." The phone was shut off and the door flew open.

In came a large group of men, all of them pointing guns towards her. They looked around at their unconscious comrades and then surrounded Monika. "Come with us or your friend dies!"

Monika's face turned red with anger, but she knew who they were talking about. She put her hands up in surrender, but instead of being greeted by handcuffs she was hit in the back of the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her unconscious.

She woke up in the back of a truck that was being driven by one of the men in black. She looked around and saw a beaten up Feliciana sitting across from her.

"Feli…what's going on?" Monika sat up and examined the rope that tied her hands together.

Feliciana looked up with worry in her face. "I-I don't know. One minute I was making dulce and the next thing I know I'm bombarded by these strange men."

Monika looked through the wires that separated them from the driver's seat and stared at the man driving. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

The man didn't answer her.

"Damn it answer me!" She snarled.

The man turned and looked at her, and then he turned back. "You two, along with your friends, are under arrest for treason and deserting your responsibilities as countries."

Monika sat back down, red with anger. She looked up at Feliciana and sighed out nervously. "How did they find us?"


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sorry for such a crappy story guys. I just needed something to get my mind off of school. **

"Anya Braginskaya?" A man in lab clothing came into the lab room and walked up to Anya who was taking down notes regarding the concentration of the liquids in the beakers.

She turned to the man and smiled. "Alexander!" She gave the man a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be in room B13?" She looked at him half-jokingly and half seriously.

Alexander, her fiancé, poked the tip of her nose and smiled. "Vitaly has me covered so that I could visit you."

"You're too careless Alex."

She turned around back to her counter and continued on her work but was hugged from behind. "Not everyone can be as successful as you my dear Anya."

"Damn straight. Now let me get back to work." She jokingly shoved him aside and then pecked his cheek.

Alexander left the room and returned back to his station. Anya continued on her work but now her thoughts were elsewhere. This would be her first time actually marrying someone even though she had had many suitors in her lifetime. They all had lived their lives and left her, her body remaining forever young. It was a living hell to have to see everyone she loved have to die away, but she thought that maybe, as she lived a life like a human, she could die like one too. It was a long shot and she knew it would never happen…but maybe she could just be happy for a little while.

There was silence as she worked, and it frustrated her. She set the clipboard down and hung up her lab coat on the rack and left the room for coffee. She walked down the hall to her fiancé's lab room to greet him when she heard shouting and fighting. Quickly she ran to the lab room and saw three men wearing black suits beating up Alexander; blood dripping down the side of his lip. She ran up to them and pulled the men in black of her fiancé, her rage filling up her insides.

One of the men in black locked her arms behind her back and hand cuffed her legs together. "Anya Braginskaya, you are under arrest for treason against your country and deserting your responsibilities towards it."

Anya looked at Alex while the men continued to tie her down, his face filled with just as much horror as hers.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Alex tried to punch one of the men in the face but he quickly countered his attack causing Alex to fly into the glass beakers on the counter top, his skin slitting and blood staining his coat.

He fell to the floor and the men carried Anya, who was completely tied up and had duct tape on her mouth and a blindfold on, out of the facility and into a white van. They threw her in the back and began driving, her body bruised from the fight she had given them. She kicked and thrashed but nothing seemed to work but she continued on until they ended up stopping the truck and stabbing her with a needle filled with a relaxant which put her to sleep much to her dismay.

When she woke up she was in a white interrogation room, her hands cuffed to a table. In front of her was a man wearing a striped black and grey suit and was smoking a cigar, the smoke filling up the room and causing Anya to gag. She tried to mover her body but it was all strapped down.

"What's going on? Who are you people? Where's Alex?"

The man leaned in towards her and smiled, his teeth yellowed from the cigar. "He's fine darling. We just need to ask a few questions."

"I don't have to talk until I find out what's going on!" She spat at him but he just smiled again.

"It has been decided between the bosses of your countries that you all need to be re instituted into the national work. Of course your siblings don't know of this, especially since Alice had…well you know."

"So this is what this is about. Well you can forget about it."

The man frowned then pulled a remote from under the table. He turned the knob and Anya got a shock.

"We already have Alice, François, Monika, and Feliciana. We just need to know where Chun Yan, Sakura, and Amelia are hiding and we'll let you leave this place. You'll still be re instituted into the government, but it beats interrogation."

Anya glared at him. "We left for a reason. We didn't want to have to clean up the messes that our brothers created, and we intend to leave it at ACK-!" She got a higher voltage shock.

"Try and be reasonable." The man tauntingly spoke as he waved the remote in the air. "We're just looking out for your safety."

"Why the hell do you need us now anyways?" Anya muttered as she recovered from the shock.

"To take the load off of course; like you said earlier, we need someone to clean up the messes."

Anya was exasperated at the man behind her, and then she gave out a sigh. "Go fuck yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hey guys ^^. Thanks for the awesome reviews. This story is just a way to vent out school so I didn't think anybody was really going to like it, so it makes me super happy. **

"This is madness! I demand to know why you are holding us here!" Monika shouted through the metal bars.

"Give it a rest Monika." François looked around her cell and threw a rubber ball against the wall. "Who are you shouting at anyways? It's not like anyone can hear you."

"That's just like you François, give up when it gets tough. Well, unlike you, I'm not about to be put in charge of fixing an entire fucking country." She kicked the metal bar in hopes of it denting but nothing happened. "LET ME OUT!"

"Monika that's enough!" Alice shouted as her head fell back against the wall. "We won't find a way out if you keep shouting like that."

Monika took a step back and sighed. "Fine you're right; any ideas anyone?"

Everyone was silent then Feliciana spoke up. "M-maybe it won't be so bad. We'll get to see our brothers again, and I'm sure that Amelia, Sakura, and Chun are still safe."

After she said that the door opened and a beaten up Anya was brought in, her lip dripping with blood. She was put in a cell and was told to stay there by the two guards that brought her in. Her lab coat had a few drops of blood dripped across it and her hair had been taken out of its neat bun.

"Anya!" Feliciana looked across from her cell in horror. "What did they do to you?"

Anya looked up at her friends as she wiped the blood away from her lip. "Long time no see." She moaned as she took off her jacket revealing a blue t-shirt.

"Did you tell them anything?" Alice asked intently.

Anya shook her head. "No, but if they found us then it's just a matter of time before the others are found."

The door opened once more and a man who was dressed much more nicely than the other two guards behind him came in. He was tall and brute, his shoulders and face squared. His hair was as dark as François's, but not as shiny brunette. He walked in the center of the hall so that each girl could see him, then he began to talk.

"It's an honor to finally meet you all. My name is General Finch. I'm sure that you have questions to ask and I'll be happy to answer them."

"Damn right you'll answer them! Why are we here?!" Alice screamed furiously.

He looked over at Alice, her blue skirt slightly ripped at the side from when she was grabbed from her home. "That's an easy one. You are here because you broke the law."

"I don't remember such thing!" François scoffed and put her nose up in the air.

"Well let's see. You stole personal files, held the president of the USA hostage, tampered with the memories of other official countries, nearly killed two officers, and deserted your responsibilities to uphold your position as countries."

"This is nonsense!" Feliciana snarled.

"Is it Miss Vargas?" He smiled in her direction which only enraged her more.

"Well then if that's why we're here, why did you wait a hundred years to find us?" Monika asked with her arms folded.

He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Technology was dated then, but now it's easy to find anyone; especially someone with such high military ranking."

Monika blushed unconsciously then glared back at him. "You're insane, and why do you want us to be reinstated back into the government anyways? Can't the others deal with their jobs on their own?"

"Of course not, have you seen the economical downfall of the countries? We need someone to…"

Before he could finish Anya butted in. "Clean up the mess?"

"Exactly"

Feliciana took off her heel and threw it at General Finch, the sole hitting him in the ear. He stumbled some and rubbed his ear, and then glared at Feliciana.

"You rat bastard. We left because we had to clean up the messes, and what makes you think that we won't just hide again?"

An evil smirk spread across his face. "If you don't comply with us then we'll kill your loved ones. That way you won't have anything to return too."

Anya grabbed the metal bars, her face hot with anger. "Don't you dare touch my Alexander! I'll kill you before you do anything!" She reached her arms out and grabbed his collar, forcing him against the prison bars.

The two guards pulled him off and he brushed himself off. "Well then, if that's everything I'll be on my way. Try and clean up some. You don't want to be dressed so poorly for your family reunion."

He left the room and shut the door behind him.

"He doesn't mean…" François covered her mouth in horror.

Alice punched the stone wall in frustration. "Get ready girls because something horrible is about to unfold."

**-O.o where are the other girls? I'm just excited to have them all finally meet. How do you think the guys are going to react to meeting their sisters AKA the people that wiped their memories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Thanks so much for the awesome review(s). ^^ I love ya'll so much. Thanks for the lift you guys. **

China (Yao), Japan (Kiku), America (Alfred), France (Francis), England (Arthur), Germany (Ludwig), Italy (Feliciano), and Russia (Ivan) had been called in for a meeting with their bosses completely at random on a Saturday morning in London. Of course none of them wanted to go because, well, they didn't want to see each other, but their bosses told them it was of the most urgent importance so they didn't have much of a choice.

Big Ben struck noon which was when the meeting was decided to start. Each countries respective leader and the countries were sitting together at a large oak table, the countries remaining quiet for their bosses even though they all had something stupid to argue about. David Cameron, the Prime Minister of England, stood up and gave a bow then began talking.

"First off I'd like to thank you all for coming here on such short notice. I'm sure this disrupted your schedules today, but rest assured I, along with your leaders, have good reason."

"It better be." France muttered, but then his boss, François Hollande, gave him a glare.

He stood up and bowed as well. "Indeed. You see, for many years now we've been trying to find these women." He put a folder on the table and Germany grabbed it.

He opened the folder and gave a confused face. "What is this?" He put the pictures of each woman on the table.

Italy grabbed the one of the brunette Italian girl and smiled. "Veeee~! She's so cute!"

"Who are these women aru?" China asked as he grabbed the photo of the photo of the Chinese girl in all black.

Obama stood and cleared his throat. "These women are your sisters."

There was a silence, and then chaos.

"IMPOSSIBRU!"

"Bollucks!"

"The fuck?"

"Mon Dieu!"

"Kolkolkol…Why do you lie?"

"Mein Gott?!"

"AIYA?!"

"Ha what?" Italy was too concentrated on the pretty girl to hear what he said.

Shinzō Abe, Prime minister of Japan, stood up and nodded his head. "Hai, these women are your sisters."

"Then why don't I remember such a preposterous thing?!" England scoffed.

Minister Cameron glared at England for speaking so rudely but continued off from where Abe ended without complaint. "Our sources tell us that a hundred or so years ago, they tampered with your memories and left you to represent your country on your own. Not too long ago we were able to track a few down and bring them here."

The countries looked at each other with uncertainty. Germany looked at Minister Cameron. "Well then where are they?"

Then as he finished the sentence, the door flew open and a man in uniform came in. He greeted the room with a salute. "We were unable to track all of them down, but we were able to find five of them." His voice was stern.

Joachim Gauck, president of Germany, put him at ease. "Where are they?"

The countries exchanged looks as this went on.

"They are waiting outside in the hallway sir!"

"Well then bring them in."

The soldier left the room and moments later a large commotion was heard from outside.

"THE HELL I'M GOING IN THERE!" A thick German accented woman shouted as she was shoved into the room, her hands handcuffed behind her. "I'll have your ass on a platter!" She shouted at the soldier who was obviously frightened by the woman.

Following her was a tall woman with long silver hair who had bruises on her arms and a scratch on her face. "This is against all my rights as a human being." She muttered as she tried to calm down the angered German.

"Who the hell are you?" England felt slightly tensed when the German and Russian woman both glared at him and that only worsened when a woman with two long pigtails and emerald eyes which hid behind glasses came in.

She looked at England and shot him daggers. "I can't believe this nonsense." She scoffed as a fourth woman waltzed in, her brunette hair shining like gold.

"Mon Angleterre, this will be over soon." She saw France sitting with his mouth agape. "Through perhaps not soon enough." She rolled her eyes as she stood next to the British woman.

"Where is the fifth?" Obama asked.

Then, outside the door somebody screamed and a guard was punched into the room, his nose cracked into a different direction. An Italian girl with caramel hair came in and put her foot on his chest. "You perverted freak!"

Another guard grabbed her arms and held them behind her back so that she couldn't move, but she fought him anyways.

"Feliciana control yourself!" the English woman demanded.

The Italian girl stopped fighting and shot the group of men a dirty look. "They still look like the assholes we left them as."

"What's that supposed to mean?! You have no right to speak of me like that!" England scoffed.

"Bella~" Italy walked up to the Italian girl and gave her a random hug, but what he got in return was a head butt and a glare.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, scaring Italy back to his seat.

General Finch came into the room and gave a bow, his face covered in wrinkles from the cigarettes that he constantly smoked. Each girl glared at him with despise in their written on their faces.

"Allow me to introduce these…fine women to you all." He walked to the Russian woman first.

"This is Anya Braginskaya or the female representative of Russia. Next to her is Alice Kirkland, the female representative of England, and then there is François Bonnefoy or the female representative of France."

Finch allowed this to soak into the skulls of the countries for a short moment then continued down the line. "Here we have the always wonderful Monika Bielschmidt or the female rep of Germany."

Germany shivered slightly at the sight of the intimidating woman.

"And here we have dear sweet…" Before he could finish the Italian cut him short.

"Feliciana Vargas; EX-representative of Italy." She put emphasis on the EX.

The countries were dumbfounded, but their bosses weren't fazed at all. England put his nose up in the air and scoffed. "I don't believe it for a second! I think I would remember having a sister."

Minister Cameron cleared his throat. "Like we said earlier, your memories were wiped by Miss Kirkland here."

"And I'll do it again if I have to!" She sneered.

"You'll do the exact opposite. That's what you'll do." Finch spoke through his teeth.

France stood up and walked to François then examined her face. He then smiled. "Mon Dieu! You are adorable!" He kissed the woman's hand but she quickly pulled it away.

"You perverted git! Stay away from her!" Alice stepped on France's foot and he winced in pain, making England laugh.

Finch looked at Alice. "Restore their memories."

"Make me!" She snarled but Anya quickly reminded her of what was at stake if they didn't comply.

"F-fine." She turned to the group and took off her glasses.

"Eroster sunim eno derdnuh sraey." Her eyes glowed and the then blades of light pierced the foreheads of all the countries.

After about ten minutes of this the room was quiet and the countries, all of them, had their eyes widened.

Alice looked back at Finch. "They're memories will return slowly. All at once and their stupid minds would have exploded."

England stood up and looked at Alice through her Emerald eyes.

"A-Alice?" England looked at her like he had just found a lost puppy.

She folded her arms and glared back, murmuring "Hello you git."

**-Aaannnnnnnnnnnnnnddd violence will ensue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Sorry for the crappy chapter. I needed to get through introductions with all of them. Hate if you want, I'll understand.**

England's POV

What was this feeling? It was almost like a desperate warmth was spreading through my veins, and then to my mind. Memories, though fuzzy, were filling my mind to the brink of me nearly passing out. When the sensation finally stopped I looked around at the room, everyone rubbing their heads or blinking profusely. I then looked back at the line of women, their expressions annoyed. Only now it was different, because instead of seeing a line of random strangers, I was seeing someone I had spent part of my life loving…but it wasn't the same. Her face, her personality, her eyes, they were all familiar, but I couldn't remember her fully.

"A-Alice?" I muttered, her face scowling back at mine.

"Hello you git." Her voice was as cold as ice.

It was like I was looking into a reflection, her eyes like emerald pools. I cleared my throat and realized what an idiot I must have looked like, just standing there without saying a thing. Before I could get a word out though, America butted in.

"Yo Alice!" The damned fool ran up to her and gave her nearly suffocated her with a hug.

"The fuck! Get off me you bastard!" She shouted, clearly hurting America.

America's POV

After a bunch of these freaky women came in and Alice did some spell I feel like a lock in my head has been unlocked. I looked at the five girls that came in, and all of a sudden I could recognize each of their faces. I couldn't remember much about them though…weird. Anyways, after I rubbed my head a little since it was still a little fuzzy, my eyes focused on Alice. Alice…all I remember was that she gave me a toy bunny when I was really little. Then I remembered a woman who called herself Amelia and me sitting on a field together, both of us wearing blue uniforms, but why is that all I remember?

She actually looked pretty cute despite being England's sister (I guess mine too but eh…) so, without really thinking I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. I didn't think she would retaliate much so it surprised me when she pushed me off (she's way stronger than England), and yelled at me.

"Sacre Bleu." François muttered to herself loud enough so that I could just barely hear.

France's POV

I am for once at a loss for words. This isn't possible, but somehow I've gained vague memories of the women in front of me. The most vivid one perhaps would be of who I presumed was François and I drinking Amontillado by what seemed like a vineyard. It's like I can only remember enough to know it happened, but not enough to recall it as a memory. My head felt slightly numbed with this sensation.

These women, cold as they may be, are our sisters. I can believe this now; the evidence is all there. I looked at François's lavender eyes, the color resonating along with the aura of her entire body. She definitely was French, but she didn't give off that sensation of love that a normal French citizen would have given off. Instead it felt like resentment, hatred, annoyance…but why?

Germany's POV

It's impossible. This isn't real. I don't have a sister. I must have bumped my head or something because the five women in front of me couldn't have been real, but the more I rubbed my eyes, the more real they became.

I examined the woman with the short blond hair and black tank top. She was in top physical condition though it was obvious that she had sustained major injuries in the past.

"Are you really my sister?" I asked empty-mindedly.

She turned to me, her aqua blue eyes piercing through me like a blade through my chest. Her mouth opened and she began talking.

"I am related to you of blood, but I am no longer your ally. So, in turn, I am not your sister." She spoke with venom on her tongue.

I questioned why she was the only one wearing handcuffs, but after she noticed me looking at how her arms were behind her back she smirked. Quickly she jumped up, bringing the chains to her front. She then slid them off like no problem. "You can have these back Finch." She handed them back to general Finch and crossed her arms, her combat boots making sound as they rubbed against the red carpet.

"General Bitch? How much longer must we stand here?" She asked with a snide tone, obviously unhappy with the situation.

"Man you guys are real downers! By the way where's Amelia?!" He laughed and gave his cheesy Hollywood smile.

After he said that, the woman turned to him and Anya punched him in the gut. "Don't EVER say that name! Especially not you! You don't deserve to!" She shouted, a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Mein Gott…"

Russia's POV

"You don't deserve to talk about her!" Anya shouted. I was surprised by her actions but I guess that she is my sister.

Now that I think about it, this means I have three sisters. One younger, one older, and I'm guessing Anya is sort of like a twin considering we're the same country. She was much prettier then both Ukraine and Belarus, but she did share the same aura as my younger sister.

I watched as two guards held her back while France and China helped America up, his stomach probably bruising a dark shade of purple by now. I couldn't help but laugh a little inside when I saw him put his ice cold cola bottle on the skin of his stomach.

I looked over at the raging Anya and smiled. "Hello. My name is…" before I could finish her face turned solemn and she finished my sentence.

"Russia. Of course I know who you are, now get out of my face."

I felt slightly hurt by her rudeness, so I grabbed my pickaxe and smiled blatantly back at her. "Aw, don't talk to brother like that Ufufu~."

I thought she would have felt intimidated, but all she did was turn her head and push the guards away. She spoke under her breath, but I couldn't hear what she mumbled.

I didn't enjoy being hated by someone I had just begun to remember again, but I couldn't return the coldness because of what I remembered. It wasn't much of a picture but I could see that she and I were sharing what seemed like cocoa in the cold. She seemed to have a kind soul there, so why was she different here?

I brushed the thought aside and put my arm around her. "We will become good friends, da?"

Italy's POV

Veee~~~ Bella! These girls are really pretty even though they're all scarier than Germany or England, but it's okay. I think that they're only angry because they don't want to be here. I'm like that, only I don't get angry. I just sit in the corner and play with my fingers (and sometimes kitty when he's around ^^). Something that does bug me a little though is the way they all look at us; especially Feliciana who I guess is my sorella. They all have really pretty eyes and each has different shades of colors, but I'm sure I'm not the only one that notices. She's has really strong Italian traits but I'm guessing that can't be helped considering who she is. She even has that curl in her hair. She didn't have that Italian glow though; the type of aura that said "I'm happy to see you today!"

It scared me a little to see an Italian girl act so…well…German.

Something else that scares me is my new memory of this girl, only she's way happier in my thoughts than what she is in front of me. In my mind she's really happy and bubbling with life. In her hand are a bunch of flowers and she's weaving them into a crown. I wonder who they're for.

I came back from that thought and realized that in the past ten seconds I was mesmerizing over it, America had been punched in the stomach by Anya (she's super scary). I saw her move her lips, but I couldn't hear her.

"Well, if this is done I would like to leave." Feliciana demanded.

"Wait! I have a question!" China blurted out.

3rd Person

China stood up in a rush, his giant sleeves flapping around aimlessly. "Where's Chun?!"

His memories were faded but after the spell Alice had set, he could remember the sister he once had. Her name was Chun Yan and she was a tiny girl who wore black clothes with giant hats and buns he would make fun of.

Japan stood up as well. "Hai, and Sakura?!" This was the first time he had done anything through the entire meeting.

The girls looked at each other and then Feliciana smirked. "Like we would tell you; we didn't want to be here either, so we aren't dragging them in."

America grabbed Feliciana by the arms and looked her in the eyes. "You guys gave us these memories back, so why can't I see the girl that they belong too?"

Feliciana pushed him back. "Deal with it. I'm out of here." She turned to the door but General Finch jumped in her path.

"Sorry, but we can't just let you go. So it's been decided between the leaders and I that you all will stay in the homes of your respected countries so that you can help lead their land. Understood?" He shot a glare at Anya who was just about ready to lash out again.

England looked at Alice, worried of having such a woman in his home. "I don't want such a woman with me! She obviously hates me!"

"He's right for once." She muttered.

Minister Cameron looked at him and sighed. "Please just comply with it. The sooner they get back into the old routine the sooner they can be re-instated."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him but England just gave a bow. "Understood."

The girls exchanged looks and then Monika sighed. "If it mean getting away from you all then fine, but I will have nothing to do with Ludwig."

Germany flinched when he heard that name. He hadn't been called Ludwig in a very long time, so why now?

"Da."

"Si…"

"Oui…"

Alice looked at her friends and moaned. "Fine! This is against every right I have but I'll comply, even if it is only because of blackmail."

With that they were all finished the meeting and special cuffs were put on the girls to track them in case they wanted to escape.

"Are these really necessary? I feel like a prisoner." Monika tried to take the cuff off but it wouldn't budge.

"You broke the law, now you have to pay the consequences. Deal with it." The guard said to her.

They were all lead to the cars of the different countries to be driven to their new homes. Monika got in the back and sighed. "Madness is at foot."

**Shout outs to everyone here who reviewed mah story ^^ you guys rock!**

**simplegamer517 9/6/13 . chapter 5**

** abuseBlueFeatherStar 9/5/13 . chapter 5**

** abuseInvisibleamericanburgers 9/5/13 . chapter 4**

** abusedoansabrina76 9/3/13 . chapter 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Hi everyone...Sorry for the random updates. I had a hard time piecing this chapter together for a while. Hope you guys like the chapter**_

Chapter 6

"Eh…mademoiselle? Are you alright?" France looked into his rear view mirror to try and catch a glimpse of François who was sitting in the back, her eyes gazing out of the window.

There was no answer; all she did was move her hand over the handle of the door and set her fingers on it. She turned her head to France who was trying to focus on both her and the busy road.

"France?" She muttered.

"Oui?" He was surprised by the fact that she had finally spoken something.

"I hate you." She whispered with such venom that it nearly burnt through his chest.

After she said that she opened the door then did a tuck and roll onto the road, her blouse catching onto the door and ripping off revealing a white undergarment beneath it. France stepped on the break and turned the wheel as fast as he could, the wheels screeching and setting off smoke. François had begun to run down the road as fast as she could, her hair bobbing up and down, her feet bare. France recovered from the shock and began driving towards her, but before he could reach her she turned the corner and disappeared. There was the sound of a car horn going off and then a collision.

In horror France got out of the car and ran around the corner to find one car stopped in the middle of the busy intersection, stopping up all the other traffic around it. There was a group of people surrounding something in front of the line of cars, their voices shocked and horrified.

"Appelez une ambulance! Une femme a été frappée!" One woman shouted as she pushed the crowd away from the woman who was lyingon the street.

France quickly ran to them and pushed a man aside to find François unconscious on the pavement, her face was bloodied but the rest of her body only dirtied. Her eye fluttered open and she looked up at France who was bending over her, her face still in disdain.

"Are you crazy?! You could have died!" France shouted sternly as he picked François up and threw her over his shoulder.

"R-release me please…" she moaned, the entire crowd looking at the two with total confusion.

France put her in the back of his car, locked the doors, and began driving again; François banged on the door and shouted "I hate you I hate you I hate you! Release me you monster!" Her movements were forced since she had been bruised in multiple places.

"Will you stop that?! You were just hit by a car! If you weren't a country you could have been seriously injured!" France sternly shouted as he drove into the parking lot behind his Penthouse.

"You aren't my brother anymore! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

France parked and got out to open the passenger door. "Are you getting out?"

She glared up at him and folded her arms. "Make me."

France's annoyance with this woman, sister or not, was rising profusely. "If you don't get out I'll leave you here."

"Do that and I'll just escape."

"What about your ankle bracelet?"

"I'll get it off."

France sighed and pinched the rim of his nose. "Just get out of my car."

She cocked her head slightly then sighed. "No."

With that France pulled her out of the car by her arm and she toppled out. She used her other arm to cover her face and prepared to hit the pavement, but instead of feeling the hard floor, she was stopped short. France was still holding her arm.

"Why are you trying so hard?" She looked down at the ground and saw the drops of blood that were coming out of a scrape on her face hit it like it was in slow motion.

France pulled her up and put her arm around his neck for her support. "I just remembered my only sister, and until I remember everything about you, I'm not letting you go."

François looked at his determined face and then looked away. "Can we just go inside?" She mumbled.

"Oui."

They walked to the Penthouse where François limped to the white sofa and laid there. "You can leave now."

Instead of leaving, though, France disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses along with a medical kit. He first patched her up much to her dismay and then he sat by her feet and poured the wine into the two glasses then handed one glass to his sister.

"What's this for?" She grabbed the glass's stem and swirled the dark liquid around suspiciously.

"Eh…we'll just call it a welcome home gift." France took a sip and smiled.

"I don't drink." She put the glass down and put her head against the arm rest on the couch.

France dropped his glass on the floor, the glass shattering and the wine spilling onto the carpet, a dark stain forming. His eyes were widened and his hands were grasping his head.

François turned to him with concern. "I was kidding! I'll drink I'll drink! It's not that big of a deal!"

"N-no! My head…hurts." He moaned as his head fell onto François's lap with a thud.

"That's all?"

"Make it stop! It hurts! Make it go away! Mon Dieu why is everything fuzzy?!"

Her eyes widened some when she realized what was happening. "It's okay…you're just regaining some of your memories. Just bear with it."

_*MEMORY*_

_ It was a breezy October eve with the sky shadowed with dulled clouds; the wildlife stirring with concern of the weather. A teenaged François sat under a bald tree with her sketch book and a fountain pen; she was drawing a picture of what she believed she would look like in armor. _

_ As she did this she heard the faint sound of three rowdy boys coming down the hill towards her, and she knew it would only mean trouble for her. She decided to ignore the trio and continued on her drawing until their shadows covered up the little light she had. _

_ "Hey Franny, what ya working on?!" Prussia's voice resonated like a maniacle laugh. His soft white hair messed up as usual. _

_ She ignored him and dipped the tip of her pen into the ink. She always hated that nickname, especially since it was from Prussia._

_ "Awww leave Señorita Bonny alone." Spain mocked her last name even though she and Francis shared it. _

_ She looked up at the laughing three and frowned. "My name is France! Not Franny or Bonny. France!" _

_ France hit her on the back and smirked. "We've been over this. You're François and I'm France. You don't want to get us mixed up do you?" _

_ She looked back down at her drawing and continued on it until Prussia grabbed it from her lap and examined it. "What is this garbage? It's totally un-awesome like me! Change it!" _

_ He laughed as François tried to grab it, but his height exceeded hers by a lot and it proved to be a challenge for her. He raised it high up and kept it out of her reach. "Come on Franny you got to work for it!" _

_ "Sacre bleu! Give it back! I'm going to tell your sister if you don't give it back!" _

_ "What's Maria going to do?" He scoffed even though he knew that she could inflict a hell full amount of pain if she knew he was messing with her best friend. _

_ "Her name is Prussia and you know it! You just can't take that she's a better fighter AND scholar than you!" _

_ "So untrue!" Though he knew it was._

_ He threw it over to Spain and he began to look at the picture while holding back a raging François. "I think this picture is cute!" _

_ She looked up at him in hopes that he was actually being encouraging until he said "but I think it would be better if the girl was drawn naked." _

_ François blushed intensely as he said this and she began hitting him in the stomach with her fists. "YOU PERVERT THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME!" _

_ "Still…" he smiled then threw the book to France who looked at the picture intensely. "What's it supposed to be?" _

_ François, filled with annoyance kicked him in the stomach. "That's what I'm going to look like when they let me fight in the war you jerk!" _

_ There was a silence between them all until France suddenly tore out the picture and began to rip it up. "You don't need to worry about such stupid things. They wouldn't let you into the army even if you weren't a woman." _

_ She exploded with anger after he said this. She punched him in the stomach so hard that he fell backwards onto his butt; she then ran to Prussia and gave him an uppercut that took out a tooth. She looked to Spain and shouted "ASSHOLES!" as she kicked him in the face. _

_ As they all lay on the grass she grabbed her sketchbook and began walking back to the mansion that she and her brother lived along with a few others. "Arrogant bastards; Napoleon himself told me I would be a worthy adversary to have in war!" _

_ France got up and ran to his sister and grabbed her arm. "I won't allow it! You'll die on the battle field."_

_ "Well you are a weakling and I refuse to take your crap anymore! I am stronger then you could ever imagine. Now LET-ME-GO!" She pulled her arm from his grasp and huffed away. _

_ "What's her problem?" Prussia rubbed where he had been hit, the skin becoming purple._

_ "Don't ask me. I don't understand women." France began walking to the mansion along with the other two._

_ "Ayayay. I know what you mean." Spain sighed. "Lately Carmen has been really hostile. I wonder what happened to my sweet tomato." _

_ France looked down and saw that ink had gotten onto his cloak. He frowned, but not because of the mark. "Do you think that perhaps they are planning something?" _

_"Ha are you crazy? What can they do?" Prussia smirked._

_ "I don't know amigo."_

_ "Whatever. Let's go get some food, I'm starving!" _

_ "Ya…sure." France mumbled._

_ *MEMORY OVER*_

France's eyes fluttered open and he saw François's face bearing over his, her eyes less intense than before.

"What did you remember?" She asked softly.

France stood up and rubbed his head. "There was a tree…and a sketchbook…and Prussia and Spain were there. You were talking about the war or something."

She remembered that day instantly. She had been drawing the picture because of her conversation with Napoleon which had happened earlier on. "Right; anything else?"

"N-not really. May I ask a question?" France looked down at the stain. "Did you go into the army?"

She sighed and nodded. "I did, but I was a spy. I wasn't placed anywhere for fighting."

France's lips tightened. "I was kind of an asshole then wasn't I?" he laughed awkwardly. "Is it too late to apologize?"

"Ya…it is." She became cold again. She stood up and began up the set of stairs. "I'll find my way to the washroom."

France was left there alone to ponder his new memory. He looked down at the stain and decided to clean it up before it was more permanent then it probably already was. He went into the closet and grabbed a cleaning box from under a bunch of boxes causing them to all fall.

"Damn…" he muttered as he picked up the boxes and their remnants.

He picked up a paper then stopped dead when he saw what was on it. The picture had been torn up but it looked like the pieces had been pasted back together. The picture was of François in armor, though the ink was faded to nearly nothing. He looked around then took the picture with him, completely forgetting about the spill completely.

"So it's too late to say sorry?" He asked himself. "Maybe not yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**-I've FINALLY gotten time to write again. I'm so sorry I can't do this regularly. Forgive me *bows***

**Never Dying**

**_Alice's POV_**

I've averted this man for more than a hundred years, so why is it now that my cruel fate decided for us to come back together? Why is it now that I find myself separated from the rest and trapped in the back of this dated Jaguar that smells like alcohol and burnt toast? Whatever God has in mind for me I hope it was worth it because nothing angered me more at that moment then seeing those damned eyebrows again. We were in London where I had been resigning with François all those years. We passed our flower shop which now had a dull and lifeless aura with its windows dark and the door frame broken down from the ambush that had happened not too long ago.

I continued to stare at that little building until it was gone from my sights. I wanted to cry then and there but I wouldn't allow it. If Arthur saw me cry he would know how pained I really was. My weakness couldn't be revealed to him ever, not even if he was my brother.

"You aren't condemned to silence you know." I looked up at the driver's seat to see those deep emerald eyes looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I always hated those eyes; the way they could look into my soul like it was nothing. Couldn't he mind his own damned business? I don't want to even talk to him much less be forced to live with him, but this ankle bracelet is going to keep me with him like a collar on a dog. That's what I was then…a dog…a damned dog. Why should I even bloody bother? It's not like he remembers me or the terrible things he's done. Not yet anyways.

"So…erm…Alice? I was told you lived around here a while ago."

How the hell did he learn that? Fuck him. He doesn't need to know any more about me then what he's going to remember through my magic. He sounded nervous. What a fool.

I continued to look out the window, my clothes utterly devastated by dust and grime. I looked like a complete wreck, but honestly it didn't bother me any more than it bothered me to be in this git's car. I tried to shuffle my jacket off since the car was getting hotter but just as I was about to get one of my arms through the car jerked to the side, my head hitting the window causing it to shatter. The car hit the wall of a brick building causing it to spin out of control. I hit nearly every spot in the car before it stalled. I could feel the blood trickling down my face and before I blacked out I could hear England shouting to himself over and over "Alice! Alice! Stop!"

*_England's memories*_

"Alice don't take another step! Just hand over those files and nobody gets hurt!" England shouted at Alice who was wearing a blue and white's nurse outfit and holding a black bag filled with secret files that, if revealed to the other side, would surely affect England's force. She escaped the compound and got to the rendezvous point by Niagara Falls where she was supposed to hand them off but somebody had tipped them off and instead of being met by one of her men, she was met by three dozen men in red and England.

"Arthur you're finished. You don't deserve the right to control America anymore!" Alice shouted back as she clutched the satchel to her breast, the wind picking up intensely. "Now get out of my way before I beat you all down!"

Alice took a step back and the soldiers brought up their rifles, all 36 of them pointed at her. England took a step up to her and looked her in the face. "You're a traitor to your nation. I could have you executed for this. Just give me the files and I can promise that the most that will happen is that you get reprimanded as a nurse."

She took a step back towards the waterfalls cliff, the railing hitting against her back. She put the satchel over the railing and looked at him. "If these don't come with me then they go with no one. I refuse to be just another pawn in your fruitless game; America will rise above your tyranny!"

She took a step onto the railing, her hair flowing loosely in the wind. Arthur didn't move from his spot, his eyes widening in horror as he realized what she would do if they were to go any further. "Stop this now Alice! For God's sake you are my sister! You are England! All you are doing is cheating yourself!"

She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I am not your sister. All my life I've been nothing but extra meat. My accomplishments are always outshined by your failures. Your messes are left for me to clean up. Arthur I swear if you ever do see me again it will not be on my own choosing."

She took another step on the railing. And began leaning backwards towards the falls. England jumped to grab her arm before she went over but he was too late. Her body fell down and for a split second it was nothing but silence. England watched her as she fell to the rocks below, his body petrified; she disappeared in the vapors like a ghost.

"Alice…" England muttered as he pulled back his tears.

He turned back to his men. "Get down there NOW! We have to find her as soon as possible!"

The men quickly but cautiously found their way to the bottom of the falls and searched for her body for three long hours without a single trace. The sun was set now and the only light was from the one lantern that they had brought. One of the men came up to England and told him the news.

"She isn't here sir…We've lost her."

"KEEP LOOKING! She has to be here somewhere!" England continued looking through the waters for his sister, hot tears coming down his face. "She's here! She isn't gone!"

"Captain please! We've been here for hours. Let us continue the search another night." The soldier put a hand on his commander. "Her body isn't here; it must have been ripped apart and separated."

"She's not gone…she's out there. I know she is!"

There was another shout and one of the men came running, a ruined cloth in his hand. "Sir I found this!"

England took the cloth and examined it, then after realizing that it was her dress he fell to his knees. "DAMN YOU ALICE!"

He later on returned to his home, the dress still in his arms. He opened the door but nearly fell back by the blinding light. The last thing he had seen then before blacking out was a golden haired woman in an American uniform.

*_memory ended*_

England woke up and found himself slightly bloodied and still strapped into his seat. He shook his head some then realized what had happened; quickly he turned around and saw Alice unconscious in the back, her body covered in blood, bruises, and scratches. England looked out the window and saw that the car was surrounded by police, medics, firemen, and a news crew. The firemen were jarring the doors open and they finally pulled the two out, putting them onto two stretchers.

"What's going on?" He moaned as he felt the pain of a broken arm suddenly hit him with a great force.

"Stay calm we're here to help. Can you tell us anything that happened?" The medic asked as they rolled him to an ambulance.

England couldn't think about that; all he could think about was this new memory. He looked at Alice who was being loaded onto the other ambulance and then screamed in pain towards her over and over. "ALICE! ALICE! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" And with that he fell unconscious.

**-I'm so sorry I can't upload on a regular basis. I blame school. :'( Tell me what you all think of this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9: Nurse Jones

Chapter 8

I didn't really know what happened after we were loaded onto the ambulances, but the next thing I knew I was in a white room and had bandaging on my arms. Of course it wasn't until I was fully awake that a surge of pain hit my entire body; it felt like I was being stabbed.

"ACK!" I shouted accidentally.

The next thing I knew three nurses were surrounding my bed and checking all kinds of things. I was kind of flustered by all the attention, but when they were done two of the nurses left and the third one was taking notes on a clipboard.

"What's going on?" I muttered; my lips were severely dried.

She looked at me with scorn which was kind of surprising since she was the nurse. She had short, wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes that looked like they had stars in them. She was wearing a white nurse's outfit and had on black combat boots unlike the others nurses who had blue loafers on. She walked up to me and squinted somewhat, making me very uncomfortable. She then quickly turned back and looked at the clipboard.

"You're very lucky Arthur. That type of accident would've killed anybody else."

I couldn't help but notice she used my human name. "Erm…may I ask for your name?" She looked very familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

She didn't look up from the clipboard. "Nurse Jones."

Even that name, Jones, was familiar. Who was she?! "Have we met before?"

She sort of flinched but then went on to writing down random things on the clipboard. "No, I don't recall your face."

Then another thought hit me. "Where's Alice?" Last time I saw her she was bloodied and bandaged all over.

Nurse Jones let out a shake, but I could tell she tried to hide it. "She's fine. She's still in the ER ward but she'll pull through. Her surgery was a success and she should be out of the wheel chair in a few weeks."

"Wheel chair?!" I tried to stand up so I could find her but I hurt too much all over to do anything.

I fell back into my bed and let out a huff. "C-can I see her?"

"No." She answered back coldly.

Just as she answered there was a knock at the door, and then it swung open. America came running in with a burger in his hand and a balloon in the other. He ran up to me and set the balloon's weight on the table next to me.

"Yo Iggy! What happened to you?!" It looked like he was about to cry behind his goofy smile.

I was about to scold him when something stopped me cold. He and the nurse looked nearly identical; it's nothing. I'm just paranoid or something. That's it.

"Excuse me, but you can't just come barging in here like that!" Nurse Jones scolded America.

He turned around, and immediately upon seeing her face he collapsed to the ground, the thud shaking the entire room. "America!"

America's POV

Man London is gloomy, but I'm not here for sightseeing or anything so it's fine. Earlier today some chick from the hospital called me about Iggy getting into an accident or something. I'm not really sure why they called me but it kind of freaked me out to actually hear that England was in the hospital. I thought about getting him a get well present or something but I had like three dollars so I just got him a balloon. I rushed over pretty quickly and ran up to the room that the receptionist lady gave me; I accidentally passed the room like five times though since I was in such a rush. I finally found the room and came in quite awesome like so that I could brighten up his day (though it's not like I ever really do).

When I saw him though it looked like he had been hit by a truck with bandaging covering nearly his entire body. "Yo Iggy, what happened to you!?" I tried to sound kind of cheerful thinking that it might rub onto him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Excuse me, but you can't just come barging in like that!" Some chick behind me sounded pretty pissed off.

I turned around to apologize, until I saw her face. It was like being hit with a brick when I saw her; memories were being jammed back into my head. I felt really nauseous and ended up falling on the floor.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"AMERICA!"

_*America's memory*_

"This is mutinous! Why is it that you're allowed to fight in these wars while I'm freaking left here to do nothing! Damn it Alfred!" Amelia kicked at the door to her brother's study, her anger filling up more and more with every kick.

"I know you're in there! Now tell me why I can't help! Tell me why you think I'm so useless!"

Alfred stood up from his chair and walked to the door, swinging it open and pulling Amelia inside. He stared at her with upmost intensity. "I don't care how many times I have to say it. You AREN'T going to get involved in this mess. It's nothing for a woman to concern herself w- oof!"

Amelia kicked him in the stomach and folded her arms. "Well if that's so then you wouldn't mind reading this letter." She took a folded letter out of her pocket and handed it to the still suffering America.

He grabbed the paper and adjusted his glasses and read it. "_Dear Amelia F. Jones I'm delighted to have the honor of asking you to fly with the Flying Tigers in the aid of the USA against the Axis powers. We hope you take this into consideration even though you've refused for the past two times indirectly. Please contact us back as soon as possible with your answer. _

_Many great thanks,_

_Claire Chennault"_

America looked up at a furious Amelia, her face completely red. "I've never gotten any other requests you jackass! What have you been doing with my letters?!"

He crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fireplace, the paper burning up to nothing. "I won't allow my sister to have to deal with my political problems!"

"They aren't just your damn problems Alfred! I'm America too you know! I've fought before, I've helped before, and I've accomplished much more for PEACE then you've done for a freaking burger!" She stomped out of the room, her hands clenched up into fists. "I don't need to fucking listen to your idiocy anymore!"

America followed after her and found Amelia grabbing a backpack and walking towards the door. "Amelia your being senseless! Get back here!"

She opened the door to the outside, but instead of walking out she hid behind the door, putting Alice, who was standing outside in an army uniform, and America face to face.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" America asked, his surprise nearly knocking him back.

But before she said anything, she put up her hand and her entire body started to glow. She muttered something under her breath and then it all went black.

*_end of memory*_

I came back from my blackout and found Iggy and Amelia looking at me, one with worry and the other with scorn. I got back on my feet and, before I knew it, was holding her in my arms and crying.

"Amelia! I'm so sorry!" I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't control myself.

She pushed me away from her and turned her back to me. "After everything you've said and done, do you just expect me to forgive you? You really have some nerve huh?!" She turned back, her face red and hot with anger. "I don't know why you two are here but I never want to have to see either of your faces again!"

There was a silence…and then there were sirens.

-**I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. I just wanted to be able to update before my break was over. I promise that the next one will be better 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Wow it's been so long since I've updated *bows in apology* I'm so sorry everyone but I've been busy with so much stuff, but I'm so glad I could get this out. Thanks for everything!**

"AMELIA!" There was a voice resonating from down the hallway along with the clash and clatter of people scattering. Moments later I saw a bandaged up Alice riding in a wheelchair, nearly her entire body covered.

"A-alice? What are you doing? You aren't supposed to be out of your room!" What was she doing? What does she know? Why the hell was she here?!

I looked over at Alfred and Arthur, and something was off. There expressions were completely mortified as though they had just seen a heinous crime right in front of them. I could feel it in the air; something was about to happen and I would have no control over it if I didn't act now…but how?

Before I could even consider any consequences I was holding brother dearest by the throat, his face becoming red from lack of oxygen. "What did you do?!"

It was his fault that I'm about to become the governments pawn again! It's his fault that Alice is hurt! I don't know why it's his fault but it is! Everything is! He's the damned reason I hate having to hear…"

"A…m…elia" Alfred sputtered.

That name was a faded memory to me now, but it felt like it had been brought back to life. In the last hundred years I've been only called Ms. Jones, and when I lost contact with all the others it was merely a name for transcripts. I let him go and watched him gasp for breath on the floor; strangely the two Iggy's weren't blabbing their mouths off.

"America?"

I looked over at Arthur with a little bit of wonder coming out of my scorn. Why did he call Alfred America? Wasn't that only for formal things?

"A-America? Why America?" I could hear the sound of violent footsteps coming down the hall, but they were somehow drowned out by the tension of the room.

"What the hell do you mean?" Arthur seemed pretty pissed.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why would you call him America so informally?" Why am I so angry?

The footsteps…they're just down the hall. They're closing in on me. I'm going to be stuck again. Why is this happening to me? No. Not again. I can save both Alice and I. I'm the hero after all. Of course with one look I could already figure she wasn't mobile without that chair; the hallways and the lots outside are completely surrounded too. Alfred and Arthur know of my whereabouts and I can't just disappear now.

There was a moment where the only sound was my heart beat and then there was the sound ten different men coming into the room, all their guns pointed directly at me…why the violence?

"I guess it's over huh?" I muttered under my breath, the entire room feeling like death.

I looked over at Alice who was in the hallway and at the door which was being blocked by one gigantic man…no problem. I could do this. I could get Alice out and neither of us will have to see either of them again.

In a flash I jumped up and catapulted my way off the guards broad shoulders, grabbed the wheel chair by the handles and started racing down the hallway.

"Amelia?! What in God's name are you doing?!" Alice shrieked as she tried to keep her bearings on the chair.

"What does it look like? I'm saving you." I huffed.

"But Amelia!"

We turned the corner, and nearly ran over a blockade of armed men, all of them behind whom I presumed was in charge of this all.

"Finch." Alice obviously despised this man.

"Ms. Kirkland? Ms. Jones? Leaving so soon? What a shame." He pressed a button and suddenly Alice screamed.

I looked down and saw waves of electricity going up and down her body, tears coming down her face and her scream vibrating the entire hallway.

"Stop it! You're hurting Alice!" I lunged myself to him and attempted to kicked the button out of his hand, but then two of his cronies grabbed my arms.

"Hm I can see where she gets her tenacity Ms. Kirkland." He gave a devious looking smile and nodded his head as if he was in disagreement. "Unfortunately something like that won't help her here."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The low growl came from behind the group that had surrounded us from behind.

Suddenly one of them was flung backwards and an unknown dark aura was revealed. Alfred, his eyes darkened and his face angry, stepped forward towards us, his fists clenched up so tightly it looked like his veins were popping out of his skin. I thought he was coming towards me so I was caught by surprise when he passed me and stepped up to who apparently was Finch.

Alfred, being a good few inches taller than the other man, glared down at him and then grabbed Finch by the collar. The men surrounding us fell into a short moment of shock then all I could see was havoc.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ABUSE THE PEOPLE I LOVE YOU BASTARD?!" Alfred shouted at Finch while the men tried to separate them but if I know one thing it's that once Alfred's angry nothing could stop him until he was done. "HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND HER?"

The two men who were holding me let go to aid Finch.

` Finch wasn't at all fazed; instead he looked rather intrigued. "But America, if it weren't for you we would have never found her."

W…what? A-Alfred wouldn't. Even if he's screwed me over in the past he wouldn't just…no. It's not true.

"What does he mean Alfred?" I asked. Even though I tried to sound stern my voice still shook.

Alfred looked just as shaken up as I felt. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The men finally pulled the two apart and multiple of them restrained Alfred, his hands tied behind his back. Finch readjusted his glasses then smirked. "Well actually America. We had a hunch she was here but we weren't sure. Do you know how bad it would have looked if we just barged into a hospital? The government would have an epidemic on their hands. Of course England and Alice gave us the perfect opportunity with their mishap and it just so happened that we linked Amelia's whereabouts to here so we sent them to this hospital and informed you about it, bugging you on the way."

Alfred looked at me with such disbelief of the situation, but I don't think what he was thinking could compare to the emotional tornado inside. What do I do now? Please…someone help me.

Finch looked at me and pulled out the remote that controlled Alice's collar. "Unless you don't work with us Alice will have to suffer for your actions. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Alice? Don't do anything to her you rat bastard! "Please don't hurt her."

She looked at me and whispered "go now. You can escape before this goes on."

I can't leave now unless you go with me now can I? I don't want to do this but if Alice is in danger I will. I got on my knees and put my hands up. Fuck…defeat. I've tasted it before but never like this. I'll destroy this man. "I give up. Don't hurt Alice. I'll go with Alfred."

He smirked again. I hated that smile of his; it looks like the kind of smile you'd cut into a pumpkin. Before I knew it though there was a collar on my leg; I feel like an animal.

Finch sighed "you should feel flattered. All this attention for one girl is pretty spectacular in my eyes. Of course precautions did have to be taken with someone like you."

They took Alice back to the ward after I said my last goodbye where I promised her we would get out of this together. I hated this so much. I'm trapped by this damned system again, and now I'm forced to live it out with Alfred. They escorted us to a private plane where we flew in complete silence until we reached New York. The entire time they had me handcuffed like a criminal.

Hours later we came down and there we were driven off to his home where I was finally left alone with Alfred. It was around two in the morning and I was exhausted from the day of disappointment and failure. We entered the house he and looked at me with tired eyes; fuck those eyes. I just want to figure out how to get out of all this.

"Hey Amelia?" Alfred put an arm around me and smiled slightly. "Just to let you know since I'm the hero I'm going to save you from all this." What the hell did that even mean?

"Hey Alfred?" I looked back at him and it looked like he was excited to hear me say his name.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you."

-**I'm so so so sorry for never updating, but I've been super busy and stuff (I know you've heard this before but I'm still sorry). Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. **


End file.
